1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and control method, which use various functions in a digital multi-function peripheral, and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and control method, which flexibly control function restrictions in a digital multi-function peripheral that the user can execute so as to allow the user to execute the desired operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, many document management systems have been proposed. Such document management systems convert documents such as paper media in huge quantities in an office into digital data and manage them using a digital multi-function peripheral (MFP) including many functions such as a copy function, print function, FAX function, scan function, scan sending function, and storage function.
For example, external leakage of digital data obtained by scanning documents using, for example, a digital MFP increases the risk of information leakage. Also, an increase in the number of printed sheets and color print opportunities raise the cost of paper sheets and toners consumed. Hence, in order to reduce the risk and cost, a method that restricts various functions of a digital MFP for each user has been proposed. On the other hand, when many functions of the digital MFP are restricted more than necessary, general users as well as administrators can not fully utilize the digital MFP.
As a related art that solves this problem, a proposal has been made to provide a device management system that can quickly and easily change and restore an operation authority about a digital MFP, which is assigned to each user (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-323324). In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-323324, a system administrator can set and apply a system policy at a desired timing, so as to restrict the operation authority of a desired user. Likewise, the system administrator can release application of the system policy on a restriction information server.
Also, a proposal has been made in consideration of the operational cost of a printing apparatus that gives an exceptional processing authority to each user who is subject to a restriction of, for example, printing without making any exceptional settings, while preventing the user from executing print processing without restriction. (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-021245). In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-021245, a target document includes approval information (signature) of an approver, and restriction information based on approved user information is acquired, thereby giving an exceptional processing authority.
Also, the following proposal has been made (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-070944). In this proposal, data associated with print function restrictions for each user is stored, and when the user wants to perform printing using a restricted function, he or she temporarily sends a restriction release request to the administrator. Upon reception of the request, the administrator sets whether or not to release the restriction, thereby temporarily releasing the restriction. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-070944, the administrator issues a function restriction release code when he or she release the restriction, and the user temporarily releases the restriction using the code and can make a desired operation.
However, the aforementioned related arts suffer the following problems.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-323324, since the administrator remotely performs processing to release an access restriction and restore the original settings at desired timings with respect to the restriction information server, the administrator's troublesome operations are not reduced.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-021245, the approver has to put a signature on a document, and that document allows everyone to perform printing. A security problem tends to occur in addition to the approver's troublesome operation.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-070944, since the administrator issues a release code upon reception from a user's request, the load on the administrator is not reduced like in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-323324.